Kingdom Hearts : Michelle's Story
by Tyger1907
Summary: A story about what would happen if one of us were the key blade holder instead? Would we want to save the world or would we believe it all to be a dream?


Darkness feels like nothing and the nothing that I could see was swallowed up by darkness; then there was no more.

Ever get that feeling that while your sleeping your sort of floating and flying at the same time. I've had the feeling and before you know it you wake up in your nice comfy bed with the blankets pulled up tight and your head firmly against your pillow. I so wish that this was a normal flying dream day. The first thing that told me that something was wrong was the noise. I could hear people, voices that sounded worried and anxious about something. These voices were different than any that I had heard around my house, they didn't even sound like my grandparents who visit every once in awhile. They were strangers, people I had never heard before in my life. The second thing that told me something was wrong was my comfy bed. Yes that warm happy place I was talking about with the pillows and blankets... wasn't where I was. Where ever I was there was hard cold ground. I didn't want to open my eyes the darkness meant it was a dream, right? Maybe everything would just go away so I stayed quiet to see if I could hear what the strangers were talking about.

"Just fell out of the sky, did you see that?"

"What does she have in her hand? It looks like another ..."

"Don't say what it is out here! Do you want everyone to know! We have enough problems as it is we don't want to let the heartless know we found it!"

"Gawsh, I guess you're right we don't want them to know anything. Well, what do we do with her. Is it safe to move her?"

" I don't know Goofy she fell pretty hard I hope she's ok..."

I really hoped I was ok too, because from what I was hearing I was pretty sure that I'd lost my mind, yup I'd gone crazy. I wiggled my fingers on one hand and went to do the same with my right and discovered they were right I was holding on to something and from what I could tell it was really long, sort of like a sword, kind of. So maybe I wasn't dreaming, which meant I needed some answers, I had to know who these people were so I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

I saw a duck and a dog standing over me talking really quiet with eyes full of worry and wonder. Not people, a duck and a dog. I screamed, I couldn't help it that was not something I had planned on ever seeing in my life. They were wearing clothes, and standing on two legs talking! That's not normal! I tried to roll over and get up but instead ended up getting a wicked bad headache and becoming really dizzy. I put my head back down and tried to get the world to stop spinning.

"Ohhhh, I groaned, my head hurts so much, what happened to me?" I never thought I'd get an answer it was just nice to hear my voice again. Then the duck started to talk.

" You fell out of the sky and hit your head pretty hard you knocked yourself out. You should be more careful."

Then the dog asked me if I was ok and if I wanted some water. " Can you sit up? If you need help let me know."

"I think I can do it on my own thanks anyways..." I slowly sat up this time and the world only spun a little bit for a few seconds. He gave me a water bag which I drank from happily. Once I started to feel better I gave these strangers a real good look.

The dog was dressed up like a knight he was really tall with a long nose and floppy ears. The duck was shorter than me and white. He was wearing a wizards hat and dressed in blue. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

" Is it ok if I ask you two some questions. I mean, well I guess hmm I just don't understand anything right now."

" Gawsh you could start by asking us our names people tend to get along better if they know each other's names."

"Well I guess that's true, what are your names?

" The name's Goofy."

" And I'm Donald, what's your name if you don't mind me knowing?"

" My name is Michelle, I think it's nice to meet you Donald and Goofy. And I'm really sorry if this is rude but, are you guys real. Oh! I mean, no that's what I mean, ducks and dogs they don't talk or wear clothing I mean what's going on here is this a joke"

"What do you mean is this a joke! No it's not a joke! What are you talking about of course we talk why wouldn't we talk are you crazy! What type of crazy questions are those...

" Donald calm down, gawsh this girls been through a lot she must not know about other worlds."

" Oh, well maybe.. Ok Michelle you come from a world that normally isn't connected to us in any way at all. You don't know about us and except for a few special people like his majesty and the royal guards no one else knows about you. But, something terrible has happened. We thought we had finished with this for once and for all. The heartless are back, and they're destroying all the worlds. Including your own, if you're here."

" The heartless, my dad use to tell me stories about the heartless but mom always said he was just telling me silly stories, you mean they aren't silly stories."

"What do you know about the heartless Michelle?"

" Well, I haven't heard the stories in a long time, dad use to talk about it when I was small. But it had something to do with bad thoughts and being hurtful to others. It made darkness in your heart and that's where heartless are from...

Goofy and Donald looked at each other, once all the heartless were destroyed a young man and young lady left this world and went back to their own.. Both, Donald and Goofy talked about the young man often and felt happy that he had finally found his friend and made it back to his own world. Goofy looked at Michelle and found she had the same coloured hair as the young girl and her eyes were like looking into an old friends. After a long pause he asked her, " Tell me Michelle, what are your parents names?"

"My parents, oh my mom's name is Kairi and my dad's name is Sora."


End file.
